Fuel
Fuel is a large multiplayer map, available from the Resurgence Pack for Modern Warfare 2. __TOC__ Overview Fuel is a diverse map, which accommodates many playing styles. There are very large, open areas with nothing but rocks for cover, contrasting the mainly urban area in the middle, which focuses on close quarter battles. The map is divided into two main sections, with the deserted, rocky landscape surrounding the warehouse and oil refinery. Fuel is the largest map in Modern Warfare 2, competing with Derail, Overgrown and Wasteland in terms of actual size. "Rock Glitch" Among the rocks in the open area of the map, one rock is very easily entered by players, making them invisible to enemies, yet still being able to fire upon and damage them normally. This is very commonly exploited, however players inside are easily killed due to the rock's surface - it does not remove damage while shot through; just as players inflict normal damage to enemies from inside, the same is easily done to them firing from outside. The Rock also can be used in a similar fashion to several objects found in other maps. It overlooks a spawn point at the storage tanks, near the Search and Destroy/Demolition attack spawn, where enemies constantly spawn in clear vision of the player inside the rock, due to it having a "wall" in front of the player inside. This glitch can be used for boosting in Free-For-All '"Tank Glitch"' There is a BMP between the power station and the main warehouse. You can enter this by climbing up the small hill behind it, sprinting and jumping onto it. You then lay prone and will "fall" into the tank. Only part of your body is covered and you are less mobile than in "the Rock" but it is a useful glitch Trivia *There is a suitcase which contains books that say "MW2 Weapons" and "How To Survive MW2". *It is apparent that the refinery is run by an organization called "Compy Corp". There are signs for it all over the place, and this is the first time Compy Corp has been seen in the series. *In the second and last floor of the building of the office that says "Compy Corp" there are maps that indicate the regions the U.S. Army operates in the world, for example; USASOUTHCOM which means United States Army Southern Command. *There is a glitched rock on the left side of the OpFor spawn, that can be entered and provides cover from being seen. Players can see in a 360 degree area and can shoot out of the rock, but they can also be shot inside if they are seen in the Killcam or a player knows where the rock is. *Compy Corp appears to be an anglophone company, but in the large drainage pipe, and before heading up the stairs, on the left there is Russian. The Russian basically reminds workers to follow basic safety. *By 'A' for Search and Destroy C4 can be put on the oil tanks and detonated. *The majority of oil tanks do not explode. *Judging by the "Endgame" style terrain, this map is maybe set in Afghanistan. *The main complex bears resemblance to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''map Pipeline. *This is the biggest map in ''Modern Warfare 2. *If in spectator mode the player can see a white castle outside the map in the background and if looking a little more to the right it is also possible to see a small building that looks something like area 51. *The console codename for this map is mp_Fuel2. Which hints to the possibility that there is another map in the files named fuel. *This map still is pumping oil as fire is coming from smokestacks and oil rigs are pumping thumb|left|300px|Fuel Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Resurgence Pack Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer